


strawberry smoothie, baby

by mechuri



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Amortentia, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 08:24:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14733440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mechuri/pseuds/mechuri
Summary: bobby is definitely not a bad person, but at this point hanbin thinks he’s lied enough to threaten his position in the afterlife.there was the time on hanbin’s first ever day at ilvermorny when bobby pretended to also be a first year; the time he convinced poor, naive pureblood hanbin that those balls muggles put hamsters in generate electricity; the time he spent a week explaining to hanbin exactly how a muggle device would destroy the school’s security (and then brought in a radio from home and watched hanbin lose his mind); the list goes on, and on, and on.





	strawberry smoothie, baby

**Author's Note:**

> this is set in ilvermorny in the present day. jiwon and hanbin are 7th and 6th years respectively, donghyuk is a 5th year, and jinhwan graduated the year before.  
> title from "strawberry smoothie" by twin peaks

bobby is definitely not a bad person, but at this point hanbin thinks he’s lied enough to threaten his position in the afterlife.

there was the time on hanbin’s first ever day at ilvermorny when bobby pretended to also be a first year; the time he convinced poor, naive pureblood hanbin that those balls muggles put hamsters in generate electricity; the time he spent a week explaining to hanbin exactly how a muggle device would destroy the school’s security (and then brought in a radio from home and watched hanbin lose his _mind_ ); the list goes on, and on, and on.

and hanbin knows it’s at least partially his fault for always believing bobby, but there’s something about the way he talks that makes hanbin go along with it, no matter how stupid it would sound coming from anyone else. it’s gotten him into trouble with the prefects, the head boy, his mum, and earned him so many detentions that he’s a little ashamed.

 

bobby is serving one of these detentions when hanbin walks into his potions class at 2pm. being a seventh year means bobby gets more free periods than hanbin does - hanbin will never understand why he seems to want to spend them all trapped in a classroom with whichever teacher he pissed off last.

while everyone else files in and sets up their stations, hanbin sidles over to the desk bobby is sat at and asks, “what did you do this time?”

with a crooked grin, bobby says, “not much, really. maybe caused a minor explosion-”

 _ah,_ hanbin thinks. _that’s what that sound was earlier_.

“- but it wasn’t deliberate. not entirely.”

hanbin is about to pointlessly argue back when he’s interrupted by his professor tapping him on the shoulder and, with only the slightest raise of her eyebrows, she sends him shuffling away and to his own desk, where he sticks his tongue out at bobby (who shrugs and shoves his earbuds in) and rushes to unpack his equipment.

“today,” she starts, and all conversation quietens down. “we are brewing amortentia. i trust you all studied the instructions i gave you last week?”

everyone nods. bobby stifles a laugh at the lost expression on hanbin’s face.

“i’ve made a small amount for you to observe the expected colour and consistency before you attempt it,” she tells them, gesturing towards the steaming cauldron on her desk.

and suddenly, “jiwon kim!” she barks, making bobby’s head jerk up from where he’d been hunched over his work, and he yanks his earphones back out gracelessly. “what can you smell?”

bobby’s nose scrunches up, and he-

he says, “why? did hanbin spray too much cologne again? it kinda reeks, professor.”

the professor stares at him, before saying, “surely, jiwon, as a seventh year you are aware of what this is?”

the way his gaze moves from her across to the cauldron and its distinctively-shaped vapours is almost comical. hanbin wants to laugh, but he can’t really feel his body.

“oh!” bobby exclaims, hanbin’s class all sniggering at him. “i, uh-”

he meets hanbin’s eyes. it feels like everyone is watching them. hanbin’s deskmate elbows him in the side. bobby’s ears go red.

“i was just kidding,” they’re still making eye-contact. “it smells like rain, and flowers. lavender, i think.”

bobby looks away.

“and does it cause real love, jiwon?” the professor asks him, though her voice seems softer than it did before.

“no,” he mutters. “that’s impossible, professor.”

“correct. you can go back to your work now,” she tells him, and as soon as she finishes speaking bobby is nodding and putting his earphones back in, ears still redder than normal.

 

hanbin’s attempt at amortentia could be called disastrous. he vanishes it long before the end of the class, knowing it’s a lost cause, and starts to write his evaluation out, hoping to at least avoid excessive homework.

unfortunately, many of his classmates were successful, and hanbin is distracted by the smell of the strawberry shampoo hanbyul uses, fresh ink, and something he has no word for but knows all too well what it is.

 

over dinner that night, bobby still won’t meet hanbin’s eyes. he sits next to donghyuk, squished together and leaving hanbin to sit on the other side of the table rather than next to bobby as he has for years.

hanbin kind of wishes ilvermorny was still only a day school, because he doesn’t know how he’s going to cope with being avoided all hours of the day.

donghyuk shoots them puzzled looks the entire time they’re eating, and looks even more bewildered when bobby says he’s going to his dorm early rather than playing games in the common room.

“hanbin, what the hell is going on?” donghyuk asks the second bobby leaves, leaning over the table and only barely avoiding planting his elbow in a salad bowl.

“um… dunno,” hanbin mutters, staring at bobby’s slumped shoulders as he walks out of the hall. “i gotta go.”

hanbin scrambles up from the bench, catches his ankle on the edge, and half-falls into the gap between theirs and the next table along. he swings his bag onto one shoulder, trips over a too-long shoelace, and exits the way bobby had just left.

donghyuk sighs.

 

if hanbin had waited much longer to follow bobby, it might have taken him hours to work out where he had gone. instead, though, he rushes through the doors to the hall and sees bobby going left at the end of the corridor.

most everyone else is either still at dinner, or in a common room. the hallways are empty, and there’s no one around to hear the desperation in hanbin’s voice when he calls out, “bobby! _hyung_!” and jogs to catch up with him.

bobby exhales heavily, and doesn’t look at hanbin.

and hanbin is awkward, and inexperienced, and sometimes he snaps too much and other times he goes entirely silent and the only thing he can think to say right now that seems _right_ is, “do you know what amortentia smells like to me?”

“i’m not in the mood to be made fun of, man,” bobby grumbles, speeding up and away from hanbin.

he has to screw his eyes shut to get the words out.

“it smells like pen ink, and hanbyul’s favourite shampoo, and-”

bobby is frozen, not facing hanbin. his hands are wrapped around the strap of his bag, high up, almost in the same place as the palm hanbin is beating against his heart.

“i lied,” bobby blurts out, turning around and finally looking at hanbin. “earlier, i was lying.”

“i know. you kind of do it a lot,” hanbin smiles, trying to hide that his knees feel a little shaky.

“i don’t smell flowers,” he says, and takes a step closer to hanbin, every sound he makes loud in the silence.

they’re always on the same page: hanbin is bad at talking, and bobby never needs him to. jinhwan has known bobby longer than hanbin, and even then can’t quite understand how bobby and hanbin communicate almost better without words.

bobby brings his hand up to hanbin’s face, shaking almost imperceptibly, thumb brushing against the dark skin underneath hanbin’s eye.

nose scrunched up, hanbin asks, “did you wash your hands?” and smiles into their first kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i have 2000 words written of a doubleB fic that isn't quite done yet so i thought i would post this nonsense warm-up drabble first!  
> i hope you enjoyed it, and thank you for reading!!


End file.
